volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vyssith
Lord Vyssith is the boss for the second world of the game and is encountered at the end of the Water Temple. Lord Vyssith is the 'king' of the Myrmor, bearing distinction from his bretheren in the form of his golden armour and trident. In addition to bearing a much greater constitution to his fellow Myrmor, Lord Vyssith is capable from firing concentrated blasts of electricity from his trident, used to devastating effect in his water-filled arena. To contrast with the Lord Gyrgok battle, Vyssith's battle requires the player to memorise multiple patterns in order to defeat him, requiring both timing and positioning. Attacks 'Emergence' 1 Hit Point of damage per collision Vyssith's first and primary form of attack is the pattern from which he emerges from the depths of his arena. He follows four patterns leading into each of his two other attacks, alternating the attacks between each pattern; i.e.first pattern, 1st attack, second pattern, 2nd attack, etc. The basic pattern that Lord Vyssith follows is two short hops over each platform in his arena, followed by one large hop over from one side of the arena to the other. Graphical descriptions of his patterns are provided in the Strategy section. The primary method to defeating Vyssith lies in memorising these patterns, finding a safe position, and striking at Lord Vyssith as he emerges from the water/submerges again. Most players should be able to hit him only once per emergence, however he can be struck multiple times in his large hop, at much greater risk. 'Hydro-Shock Therapy' 1 Hit Point of damage The 'Hydro-Stock Therapy' that Lord Vyssith performs is quite a simple one: That is, to electrify the entire body of water present in the arena. Should Volgarr find himself making contact with the water, or its surface, he will be struck by this attack. When he performs this attack, after performing his first pattern of emergences, Lord Vyssith will leap completely vertically in the middle of the arena. After he begins to descend, he will suspend himself in the air, briefly charge up his trident and then thrust a bolt of lightning into the water, electrifying it in the process. The lightning attack itself is completely unblockable and can only be avoided by standing on the two stone platforms seated in the middle of the arena. Lord Vyssith is completely vulnerable for the duration of this attack, and adept players will be able to finish him the first time he uses it. This is due to the large amount of time he spends within range of Volgarr's attacks. Players equipped with the upgraded Flame Sword will find that by simply standing at the tip of a platform they can strike at Vyssith while he performs the attack, while Volgarr can jump and throw upto four or five spears (at any level of upgraded equipment) per Vyssith's attack. Of the three attacks that Lord Vyssith employs, a player should never pass up the opportunity to attack him during this one. 'Lightning Bolt' 1 Hit Point of damage Lord Vyssith's final attack is to fire a bolt of golden energy through the middle of the arena. Lord Vyssith performs this attack after performing either his second pattern. The lightning bolt is the least lethal of all of Lord Vyssith's attacks: It is a perfectly horizontal beam of lightning that will only harm the player if they are on any of the platforms in the arena. To avoid it, the player need only submerge Volgarr in the water and wait for the attack to finish. Lord Vyssith can ''be attacked while performing this attack, however there is very little clearance for safety around him when he performs this attack. Therefore it is not recommended to attack him while using this attack, despite the player being able to. Strategy Since Vyssith also appears as the first boss whose stage may be a Valkyrie Level, players must note that if they have completed the Valkyrie Water Level to reach him, his patterns will be mirrored. 'With Tyr's Villieldr' If the player has a full complement of equipment, they will be able to finish Lord Vyssith within his first pattern of movement, leading into his 'Hydro-Shock Therapy' attack. To do so, the player must also be capable of hitting him once per emergence leading upto the attack. Vyssith's first pattern is to emerge in the follow order: Right-to-middle; Left-to-middle; Right-to-Left; Hydro-Shock. To strike at Vyssith, the player has two options, one more risky than the other: The player must either strike with the sword from the opposing platform; or double jump over his short hops and stand under his large hop. The double-jump method bears significant risk, as mistimed jumps can lose you Tyr's Villieldr immediately, doubling the length of the fight. Therefore, if the player has Tyr's Villieldr the first method is recommended; however both methods will be outlined. The '''first method '''is quite simple, the player should begin '''crouching in the middle of the left platform', and strike as Lord Vyssith hops to the middle of the arena, they should then jump over to the right platform, turn left and crouch, waiting to strike again as Vyssith hops through the middle; they then''' turn right', and strike him once as he emerges from the right side of the arena. Once he reaches the middle, the player need only perform a' double jump while throwing 2 spears, stand at the edge of the platform and swing away at Lord Vyssith'. They should be able to perform upto 6 strikes on him, finishing him off. The '''second method' is near identical to the first, but instead of crouching on an opposite platform, the player must double jump over the middle of the arena as Vyssith moves to the middle. This method is more mobile, but also riskier and more 'spectacular'. The order of attacks should largely follow the first method: Perform a 'delayed' (jump, then perform a double jump after beginning to descend from the first jump) Double jump from left platform to right platform, timing a double jump (and holding down for a possibly second hit before Vyssith submerges); then double jump from right platform to left platform; finally the player should crouch down in the middle of the left platform and strike at Vyssith as he submerges on the left side of the screen. Once he arises in the middle for his Hydro-Shock, this method is identical to the first. 'With Baldr's Skjalborg' The extra attack speed bonus provided by Baldur's Protection provides marginal advantages in this fight, but will enable the player to shorten the number of patterns they would need to fight through from a minimum of five patterns to three. This is as a result of the number of hits the player can make, and the reduced range of Volgarr's regular sword. Thus the player must dodge the first pattern (described above); and then perform a double jump while throwing two spears, before throwing an additional set of spears by throwing one spear after landing, cancelling the 'wind-down' of the throw with a jump before using the jump-double jump to throw another two spears. This equates to a total of five hits on Vyssith for his Hydro-Shock and three for the first pattern. Alternatively, the player can charge up a spear, throw it (for three points of damage) then charge a second immediately after to do six points of damage, however this method requires significantly better timing on the player's part. The player will then have to whittle him down with a single hit per emergence throughout his second pattern (shown adjacent): Right-to-left; right-to-middle; left-to-middle; right-to-left; Lightning Bolt. To evade the bolt, simply descend into the water and wait at the bottom, before coming up to surface onto a stone platform immediately after his attack finishes. The player should now have done eleven points of damage to Lord Vyssith. Lord Vyssith will now perform his third pattern: Left-to-right; Middle-to-left; middle-to-right; Left-to-right; Hydro-Shock. The player sohuld be able to strike Lord Vyssith for an additional five points of damage. Vyssith's final pattern is: Left-to-right; Left-to-middle; Right-to-middle; Left-to-right; Lightning Bolt. The player should be able to score the last two hits to finish him off here. Note that if the player has able timing, they can hit Lord Vyssith with a charged spear to begin the fight, enabling them to finish him off with the end of his third pattern. They may also be able to finish him within his third pattern if they were able to perform the alternate, charged spear method entailed above. Vyssith Pattern 3.jpg|Vyssith's 3rd Pattern of attack Vyssith Pattern 4.jpg|Vyssith's 4th Pattern of attack 'Without Upgrades' If the player does not have any upgrades, the fight is marginally longer than if the player has Baldur's Protection. Lord Vyssith will be able to complete all four of his patterns and will begin to mirror his patterns. The apparent order to these patterns is: 1, 2, 3, 4, 3', 4' (Where 3' and 4' are the third and fourth patterns mirrored, respectively). The method to defeating him is identical to what is shown in the above section (With Baldur's Protection); however the player does not have the option of finishing him before his fourth pattern. Appearances Lord Vyssith, as with all bosses, only makes a singular appearance as the end-stage boss for the Water Level. Gallery Facing Vyssith.jpg|Vyssith crackles with his Trident's energy, shortly before the fight begins Hydro-Shock Therapy.jpg|Vyssith's first attack may come as a shock to players Lightning Strikes.jpg|Vyssith's second attack is truly dangerous, but completely avoidable Vyssith Defeated.jpg|Lord Vyssith is felled by Volgarr Trivia *Lord Vyssith may have upto eight different patterns, based upon his movements in the listed four, however the player should be able to defeat him within five patterns *Lord Vyssith is the smallest among Fafnir's forces, excluding Fafnir's own dwarf form *Lord Vyssith will look oddly triumphant upon being defeated *The totem used to unlock Vyssith's portion of the protection spell on Fafnir's Tower is the head of his trident *The symbol adorning the center of, and throughout Vyssith's Water Temple is very reminiscent of the symbol of the popular video game series, Assassin's Creed Category:Enemy Category:World 2 Enemies Category:Boss Category:Second World